


Her Heart Beat Like a Wolf [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Siblings, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There must always be a Stark in Winterfell, or: Sansa goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heart Beat Like a Wolf [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Heart Beat Like a Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298439) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Her%20Heart%20Beat%20Like%20A%20Wolf.mp3) | 25:41 | 23.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/her-heart-beat-like-wolf) |  |   
  
### Music

_King of the North_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Note about the cover art: I found the wolf design via google. It was uncredited.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to Netgirl_y2k for blanket permission!!


End file.
